Un mal negocio
by Anahy Ruz
Summary: ¿Que si que estoy dispuesta a hacer para salvar mis negocio? bueno, puedo llegar a ser la mejor hermana, y una excelente aliada. Nabiki Tendo, ¿acaso tienes corazón?
1. Errores

**Un mal negocio.**

Adelante, sean bienvenidos a una nueva historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra gran Rumiko sama, agradezcan a ella estos bellos personajes con los que yo solo juego cual vil titiritera.

.

.

Bueno, yo estaba acostada en mi cama. Escuchaba música, la verdad no recuerdo bien cual canción en especial, hacía mis cuentas de cuanto ganaría con los pedidos que tenía para la semana, las fotos para Kuno de la chica de cabello de fuego ─ si supiera que en realidad es Ranma ─ y Akane, esta chica no podía darme poses más sexys últimamente, se la había pasado entrenando y diario tenia cara de pocos amigos. También preparaba otro buen lote de fotos de mi queridito cuñado, en su versión femenina por supuesto (y con poca ropa, que más), hay tantos pervertidos en la escuela, son encantadores esos chicos, sus hormonas me llenan de dinero. También checaba la lista de la gente que tenía que sobornar por no revelar sus íntimos secretos, estaban mis clientes regulares: Ranma, papá, tío Genma y la nueva de la semana, Ukyo.

Los secretos de los hombres eran de lo más comunes, tirar la comida que preparaba Akane, quemar los "tesoros" del maestro Happosai y endeudar al dojo con cuentas de comida por todo Nerima, por cierto, no querrán saber cómo me entere de esto, créanme.

La que de verdad me había sorprendido había sido Ukyo. Al parecer la chica había conseguido cierta poción que pensaba darle a Akane para que esta olvidara a Ranma, eso lo esperaba de cualquiera, Shampoo y Kodachi lo hacían todo el tiempo, ¿pero ella? Eso era extraño. Por suerte lo descubrí en una ocasión que fui a comer con mis amigas al Uchan, cuando un sujeto algo extraño se lo entrego hablando de ese polvo "maravilloso que la ayudara a deshacerse de sus enemigas amorosas por un día si se usaba una vez, y por siempre si lo usaba durante tres días seguidos". Obvio fingí no escuchar, pero preste la mayor atención al sujeto. Y antes de que saliera ese hombre me despedí de mis amigas escudándome en tener que llegar a casa temprano.

Pero lo espere afuera, fingí chocar con él, y apenada y avergonzada, recogí unas bolsitas que cargaba aquel hombre que "accidentalmente" había tirado yo. Le pregunte con una mirada ingenua que era aquello y para que servía. Entonces me entere de que aquellos polvos eran traídos desde china, y servían para olvidar a la persona amada. De inmediato le compre uno, claro que me peso comprar algo de lo que no estaba segura si funcionaba pero no podía vender información a medias, pregunte la forma de uso y me aleje. Tenía que probarlo.

Lo hice con una de mis amigas, y funciono tal como lo había dicho aquel raro hombre, debo reconocer que solo lo utilice una vez, tampoco iba a arruinar la vida amorosa de mi amiga. Y después de conocer los resultados me dirigí con Ukyo, le hable de lo que sabía, y si no quería que mi querido cuñadito se enterara, yo podría guardar ese terrible y desquiciante secreto, claro que a cambio de mi silencio ella debía retribuirme con unos miles de yenes, y obvio acepto, con recelo, pero lo hizo, también le advertí que ni se le ocurriera usarlo, pues en cuanto yo viera síntomas de aquel polvo le haría saber a Ranma.

En fin, pensé que eso había quedado hasta ahí. Pero oh, que equivocada estaba.

Los gritos llegaron desde fuera, interrumpiendo la canción que tarareaba en ese momento, y supe que ya no iba a poder cobrar la cuota a Ukyo. Me había equivocado de blanco.

.

.

De verdad estaba furioso, no sabía quién era esa chica que me seguía y gritaba mi nombre sin descanso, estaba segura de que no la conocía, pero ella me seguía e insistía en que si, ¿Qué acaso no había escuchado lo que le acababa de decir?

Me voltee arto y le dije de la manera más directa que pude que me dejara en paz, y que se largara de mi casa, pero mientras le gritaba fije mis ojos en los suyos, grandes y de un color chocolate intenso y muy expresivos, pude distinguir dolor y tristeza en ellos, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, y en realidad no me importaba, pero debo reconocer que solo por un segundo sentí el dolor que aquella mirada reflejaba, fue extraño y me hizo callar, pero si sentí dolor por lo que expresaban sus ojos, no sé cómo llamar a lo que sentí cuando una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Fue extraño, como si me apuñalaran, no pensé que una sola frase fuera capaz de hacerme sentir así, y más de una desconocida. Ocho palabras rompieron mi corazón: " _Ranma, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de mí?_

¿Quién demonios era esa chica? Esa fue la pregunta que rondo en mi cabeza.

.

.

La verdad debo admitir que me puso furiosa lo que Ukyo hizo. ¿No sabía esa mujer el tiempo que invertido ─ y el dinero por supuesto─ en conseguir esa información? Por un momento perdí el control, pero lo recupere al momento, total, esa información era valiosa. Quizá ya no podría guardarla, pero soy Nabiki Tendo, obvio que podía sacar provecho vendiéndosela a mi hermanita.

Me asome por la ventana y vi a Akane y a Ranma, el gritándole que lo dejara en paz, y ella se encogía temerosa. Debo admitir que sonreí, esto sería divertido, y estaba dispuesta a anotar en la cuenta de mi hermana ese favor.

Era mi momento de actuar, baje rápido, casi corrí para llegar al jardín y encontrarme con Ranma y Akane, y tome a mi hermana de la mano y la jale a la casa, Ranma me miro turbado, al igual que Akane, _"Nabiki, ¿la conoces?"_ debo admitir que la atención que emanaba mi hermana hasta yo fui capaz de percibirla. No deje de caminar mientras arrastraba a mi hermana que parecía ya una piedra que solo soltaba sollozos desesperados. Le conteste a Ranma, aunque debo decir que por un momento mi mente quedo en blanco.

" _cariño, es tu jodida prometida"_

 _._

 _._

Hola gente bella y hermosa, esta historia será sumamente corta, uno o dos capítulos a lo mucho le calculo. Espero les guste, soy totalmente novata en estos lares, apenas comienzo en este mundo de la escritura. Espero todas sus críticas, buenas o malas todas son recibidas.

Espero que les guste.

Con cariño, Ani.


	2. Correcciones

**Un mal negocio.**

Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos una vez más.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra gran Rumiko sama, agradezcan a ella, ya que yo solo juego con ellos cual vil titiritera.

.

.

Tenía dos opciones sobre la mesa. Literalmente

De un lado, un sobre con una suntuosa cantidad de dinero, y del otro una pequeña bolsita con un polvo que ayudaría a resolver mi situación con Ran-chan, y yo, estaba frente a esas dos cosas, que había observando desde hace ya casi una hora, repasando pros y contras.

Veamos, si le doy el dinero a Nabiki nadie me garantiza que ella cumplirá la parte del trato, que no le dirá a Ranma y a Akane, y que no seguirá sobornándome hasta el hartazgo; Y si no se lo doy, y sigo con mi plan las cosas pueden cambiar, quizá hasta funcionen y Ranma y yo podamos estar juntos, sin problemas, atendiendo _nuestro_ puesto de okonomiyaki, y tal vez hasta me pida matrimonio…

Dos opciones, una mejor y peor que la otra. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, con Nabiki no se puede jugar. ¿O sí? Bueno, si sabes las reglas, sí.

Creo, si es que mal no recuerdo, cuando fue a verme para decirme que ya sabía todo -¿Cómo demonios se enteró?-, dio a entender que ella cree que esos polvos son para Akane, pero en realidad no. De nada me serviría que ella lo olvidara a él, y el todavía estuviera tan… _tan eso_ de ella.

Es obvio para todos por como la mira, la cuida, por cómo se comporta con ella. Es algo que a mí no me pasa desapercibido, hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta, además, somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo que es simplemente ridículo el que no me diera cuenta, las pocas veces que hablamos últimamente son solo _de ella_. No cabe duda que soy realmente estúpida, ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de un tipo que no me ve más que como _un amigo_?

Ok, como siempre mis pensamientos van al mismo punto cuando pienso en esos dos.

Ahora, si quería que fuera un _nosotros_ , debía tomar una decisión, una que me ayudara de veras, y tenía que ser pronto, esa tarde mi verdugo pasaría por su paga, y si de dinero se hablaba ella jamás faltaba a las citas.

Levante la vista y fije la mirada en el reloj que cuelga en la entrada. Apenas serían las tres de la tarde, y Ranma siempre acostumbraba venir por un bocadillo quince para las cuatro. Tenía tiempo. Me puse de pie y tome ambas cosas. Puse los polvos junto a los demás ingredientes de cocina y guarde el dinero en un cajón, con suerte, y si todo resultaba, podría con ese mismo dinero comprar mi atuendo de novia.

.

.

Tenía que pensar. ¿Esa tonta cocinera se había atrevido a retarme? Ingenua niña, la verdad no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Akane estaba como ida, ganas de darle unas bófetas no me faltaban, no entendía por que se estaba comportando de esta manera tan ridícula. Todavía la llevaba de la mano hasta llegar a su habitación, abrí la puerta con brusquedad y la solté. Tenía que obtener toda la información lo más fresca posible para saber cómo proceder, ósea, no era el fin del mundo, mañana Ranma estaría como si nada, pero aquí el problema era realmente otro. ¿Porque Ukyo se había atrevido a jugar así conmigo?

Yo perfectamente pude haberle dicho a Ranma, pero con toda la nobleza que me caracteriza la quise ayudar, y ella me pago así. Aunque, debo reconocer que sabía mover sus cartas, ¿hechizar a Ranma en lugar de Akane? Fue una acción arriesgada pero efectiva, ella sabía que yo no lo vería venir, debo admitir que fue bobo de mi parte no suponerlo. " _Excelentemente bien jugado cariño_ ".

" _Akane, reacciona. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_ Mi hermana se me quedo viendo, pero respondió lo que le pregunte, como si de golpe hubiera regresado al momento.

" _En realidad no lo sé, habíamos peleado"_ me respondió, la tonta bajo la mirada " _él dijo que ojala nunca me hubiera conocido, y yo le respondí que esperaba se olvidara de mi…"_ la verdad quise reírme de lo inocente que es Akane, los han hechizado tantas veces y la pobre todavía no es capaz de reconocer cuando eso pasa.

" _bueno hermanita, te tengo excelentes noticias"_ le sonreí radiante, aunque en realidad no sé porque se encogió en hombres al ver mi rostro " _Ranma mañana a estas horas estará como nuevo, y yo se quien fue la persona que hizo esto, y no, no fue Shampoo, y si, si te va a costar cara esta información. Pero…"_ hice énfasis en esa última palabra, quería que Akane notara lo buena hermana que podía llegar a ser " _como tú eres mi hermana pequeña estoy dispuesta a hacerte un descuento del diez por ciento y a permitir que me pagues en mensualidades, y esto con solo la mitad de intereses."_ Ahora si no aguante la risa y me carcajee de la cara perpleja que tenía mi potencial clienta.

"¿ _Porque Nabiki? Acaso tú fuiste la que…"_ No termino la frase pero yo sabía lo que quería decir. Yo levante una ceja, ¿Cómo mi hermana podía pensar algo así de mí?

" _hare como si no hubieras dicho eso"_ le dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta " _lo hago solo por ti hermana, ¿porque más?"_ La volví a mirar e inclinar mi rostro fingiendo aflicción, aunque debo admitir, esto ya se ha vuelto personal. Nadie puede arruinar mis negocios y seguir como si nada.

Akane solo me miraba, entre preocupada y confundida, así que decidí que era necesario contarle las cosas como habían pasado, pero claro, primero teníamos que cerrar el trato.

.

.

Si los infortunios fueran monedas, yo tendría por lo menos treinta yenes diarios. Ese día en especial había ido de mal en peor, primero Ranma, con el que había peleado por una tontería que ahora me parecía un sinsentido. Debo admitir que le dije palabras hirientes, aunque él no se quedó atrás. Esta yo tan furiosa que le dije que se olvidara de mí, y una hora más tarde, cuando nos encontramos camino al dojo, el viniendo de con Ukyo y yo de la heladería, el paso de largo, como pensé que todavía estaba molesto no le preste importancia, pero ignoraba tan bien que termino por irritarme, así que decidí que ese día no le ayudaría a hacer la tarea, y tal cual se lo dije, pero yo no esperaba su respuesta

" _¿me hablas a mí?"_ Pregunto mirándome como si no me conociera. Entonces supe que algo estaba mal. El jamás perdería la oportunidad de que le ayudara en una tarea

 _"deja de bromear o de verdad no te voy a ayudar. Vamos al dojo ya o todos se van a preocupar."_ Él se detuvo y yo seguí de largo, pero entonces el hablo.

" _enserio ¿te conozco?"_

Y así llegamos al dojo, el insistiendo que en su vida me había visto y yo aterrada. ¿Acaso mi estúpido deseo se había cumplido? ¿Era esto mi culpa? No podía tolerar todo lo que sentía, no quería reconocerlo pero era demasiado para mi saber que Ranma no supiera quien era yo. En esos momentos supe lo que había sentido el cuándo Shampoo me había borrado la memoria, debió de haber sido horrible. Pero por lo menos él pudo actuar y sabía qué hacer, en cambio yo, yo estaba en shock, hasta que Nabiki entro en acción.

Y después de eso y más, la mirada que Nabiki me volvió al momento, y esta no hacía más que llenarme de pavor, conocía lo suficiente a mi hermana para saber dos cosas: la primera, esto me iba a salir muy caro y la segunda, se lo estaba tomando personal. No sé cuál de las dos era peor.

.

.

Para empezar debíamos saber cómo proceder con Ukyo, fingir que ignoraba su movimiento era lo mejor, así que después de informar a Akane de lo que estaba pasando decidí que tenía que hacer una visita al Uchan´s.

Llegue puntual a la hora que había prometido, y como me lo imagine, Ukyo estaba cerrando. Fue tan cómico ver como su cara empalidecía al verme, que no pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

" _Ukyo, linda, vengo a hablar de negocios"._

.

.

¿Cómo se mantiene la calma tras ver al demonio?

En frente de mí se encontraba Nabiki, con su natural y relajada postura, los brazos doblados y una mirada que hizo que la sangre bajara a mis pies. Mi mente trato de trabajar rápido.

" _Nabiki, supongo que vienes a hablar sobre lo que paso"_ trate de demostrar fortaleza en mi voz, pero realmente fue patético el intento, ella debía de saber lo que había hecho, que yo no había respetado mi parte del trato y venía a hachármelo en cara, por un momento me arrepentí de haberle dado los polvos a Ranma.

 _"obvio querida, vengo a que cumplas tu parte del acuerdo. Yo no hablo por hablar_ " puedo jurar que después de esas palabras sus ojos brillaron de una manera que me lleno de pavor.

Ahora, que debía hacer, al parecer ella todavía no sabía lo que yo había hecho. Sonreí. Quizá todavía tenía una oportunidad.

.

.

Supongo que si llegan aquí y leen esto es porque terminaron de leer la historia, y bueno, eso lo agradezco infinito, espero que les esté gustando. Estoy intentando intentar contar esta historia desde varios puntos de vista, dependiendo del personaje.

Les agradezco sus comentarios y espero que me dejen más, porque eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Nabiki esta vez tomara un papel importante, de hecho el fic es de ella, y como ella se enfrenta a que le deshagan sus negocios, y como ella ayuda, muy a su manera, a Ranma y Akane. De verdad espero que te guste la historia y me sigas leyendo.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** intente de verdad hacer este más largo, porque si, lo reconozco, mis fics son muy cortos. Agradezco tus palabras, de verdad que son muy lindas. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Ranma X Akane:** Espero y te guste, y por favor, déjame tu comentario, quiero saber que te pareció. Saludos y abrazos.


End file.
